


Навигатор

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, Lust, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutually Unrequited, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, Urination
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: У них деловая встреча через два часа, а все документы у Ривая. Делать нечего — надо к нему ехать, и Эрвин спешит... по навигатору. Хуже начала дня и не придумать.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	1. Навигатор

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Спасибо Colour_Palette, поставщику кинков, которой зашел орущий Эрвин, и которого она хотела видеть снизу. Теперь я тоже его везде хочу снизу Т_Т  
> 2\. Первая глава, «Навигатор», задумывалась как самостоятельный дженовый низкорейтинговый мини, поэтому она совершенно спокойно существует без глав 2-5.  
> 3\. Главы 2-5 — это случайно нафанонненое порнопродолжение «Навигатора».  
> 4\. Я без понятия что там у них за документы и проблемы (по ощущениям кто-то из них двоих, скорее всего Эрвин, переделывает документы в МФЦ), но они есть.  
> 5\. Как обычно для жанра «обоснуй мне секс», тут ебучая невнятная каша. А каша — завтрак чемпионов! Так что кушать подано.  
> 6\. Guns N' Roses – Welcome to the Jungle

Плотное движение автомобилей тянулось по всему шоссе вплоть до поворота, где дорога скрывалась за высокими домами нового жилого комплекса. Навигатор показывал два светофора, одну аварию в левом ряду и ни одного съезда. Не считая, разумеется, той дороги, откуда Эрвин только что выехал из дворов в нежданную-негаданную пробку.

— Куда ты меня завела, чертова техника? — застонал он от безысходности, тыкая по сенсорному экрану в окошко адреса и, разумеется, промахиваясь. Открывшиеся похабные комментарии от водителей только сильнее взбесили его, и он принялся давить на все «крестики», призывая себя успокоиться. Безуспешно, карта съехала в другой район и показала ему ближайший торговый центр. Ах ты ж!.. Ну вот зачем?! — Ривай, ну почему ты живешь тут?

Не успел он закончить эту фразу, как ему позвонил Ривай — легок на помине!

— Эрвин? Я вижу пять пропущенных...

— Ривай, договоры у тебя? — перебил его Эрвин, чувствуя, что готов мысленно задушить своего помощника. У них сегодня встреча, все документы у Ривая. А он берет и игнорирует все его звонки за два часа до назначенного времени!

Пауза. Ривай осторожно ответил:

— Ну... да. Вон, валяются у меня на столе.

— Они срочно нужны, бери их и немедленно приезжай в бизнес-центр.

— А это не может подождать?

— В смысле «подождать»? — взъелся Эрвин, пораженный безалаберностью Ривая. — Ты что, не понимаешь? Я с чем туда приду, с пустыми руками? Или достану из задницы сорок страниц со всеми подписями и поправками, с которыми мы кувыркались целый, блин, месяц?

— Не понял. А когда встреча?

— Через два часа, Ривай, сукин ты сын! — выдал Эрвин на весь салон. Женщина в машине слева медленно обернулась в его сторону и одарила внимательным взглядом. Ну ведь надо же было так забыть про встречу!

— Блядь, Эрвин, прости... — донесся до него встревоженный шелест и какой-то шум. Кажется, он осознал всю срочность ситуации и _наконец-то_ начал действовать. — У меня вообще это вылетело из головы.

— Встреча через два часа, — опять сказал Эрвин, выплескивая накопившееся напряжение. — А у тебя вылетело из головы! У меня нет документов, навигатор повел меня козьими тропами, и сейчас угадай что? Я еле-еле тащусь к тебе на проспект. И какого хрена пробка здесь в такое время, а?.. 

По ту сторону телефона стоически сопели и громко дышали — Ривай одевался. Или шарил по своему рабочему столу. Или еще черт знает что. Эрвин предположил, что у него тоже не сработал будильник. Но если он не сработал у обоих, почему ни одному из них накануне важной встречи не позвонила секретарша?

На секунду задумавшись над этим, Эрвин замолчал. Впервые за все утро ему пришла в голову здравая мысль, что тут что-то не так.

— Эрвин, ты здесь?

— А какой сегодня день недели?

— Какой? — так же бодро отразил его вопрос Ривай, и Эрвин понял, что он тоже не в курсе.

Эрвин оторвал телефон от уха, зашел в календарь — а там крупными буквами было написано: «SUNDAY», которое он со сна принял за прогноз погоды. Приложил телефон к уху, включил в машине радио, а там: «Доброе утро, дорогие жители нашего города! Сегодня воскресенье, тридцатое число, последний день июня! Расскажите нам, успели ли вы побывать в отпуске и насладиться летом?»

Ривай сдавленно засмеялся ему в ухо.

— А. Сегодня еще воскресенье?.. — обескураженно спросил Эрвин... А что, на небе сиял себе «сан», вот-вот наступит «дэй» — такой вот сандэй, вот как!

— Козел ты, — брякнул ему Ривай и бросил трубку.

Слушая гудки, Эрвин с облегчением прикрыл глаза. Не сегодня. Встреча в понедельник, а сегодня воскресенье. Точно. Так вот значит почему не сработал ни будильник, не отвечала секретарша, а машины соседей припаркованы. И пробка здесь, и Ривай спит, и договоры не договоры.

Сзади загудели. Эрвин встрепенулся и быстро нагнал недалеко отъехавшую вперед машину. Он почувствовал необходимость извиниться перед разбуженным в свой законный выходной Риваем — при чем сделать это быстро и прямо сейчас. Да, он его помощник, да, встреча важная, но это не значит, что орать на него в чертово воскресенье нормально. 

Он даже не заметил, как пальцы сами нашли его имя в адресной книге и нажали на его номер. Храбрясь, Эрвин приготовился выслушать все, что о нем думают.

— Да, — ворчливо ответил Ривай.

— Прости меня. Я заработался, столько тебе сейчас глупостей наговорил...

— Ладно, ладно. Где ты стоишь? — не дослушав спросил тот, и Эрвин просиял, понимая, что Ривай сломался уже на «прости меня». Он вовсе не сердился, и в понедельник не станет душить начальство собственным галстуком (наверное).

— Да вот, на повороте в твой район.

— А-а, так там ведь быстро. Ты приедешь ко мне? — Эрвин по голосу понял, что тот улыбнулся. — Так и быть, я вместо бумаг сорганизую нам завтрак.

— Хорошо. Ты меня прощаешь?

— Посмотрим. Это будет зависеть от твоего поведения. Так ты приедешь?

— Без проблем.

Ривай по своей старой привычке коротко попрощался и тут же оборвал связь, Эрвин с облегчением бросил телефон на соседнее сиденье. За поворотом движение стало свободнее, и вот каким-то таким образом жутко напряженное утро распогодилось, превратившись в легкий приятный день. Ну он и идиот, конечно — пора брать отпуск за свой счет и сваливать из этого города. Он предвкушал, как сейчас придет к Риваю, наконец-то увидит его в домашней обстановке и впервые за долгое время проведет воскресенье не в гордом одиночестве. Эрвин расслабил галстук и сделал радио погромче. Наверное, надо взять бутылку вина в качестве извинений? Белое сухое отлично подойдет. Еще бы разобраться, где тут винный магазин...

Он встал на светофоре и уронил взгляд на свой многострадальный навигатор. Тот с невинным видом светил своим таблом, показывая, внезапно, правильную дорогу. Так и быть, надо дать ему еще один шанс!

— Ну-ка, что ты мне покажешь на этот раз? — потянулся к нему Эрвин со вздохом, очевидно, совершенно не представляя, какими мудреными тропами его сейчас поведут.


	2. Рыбак рыбака

Эрвин оказался у Ривая лишь через полтора часа. За это время он пережил небольшую пробку у тесного поворота в новый район, увидел новый винно-водочный на первом этаже дома, стоящего у проспекта и долго кружил вокруг него, ломая голову где бы встать; прокрался по узкой заставленной машинами дороге к недостроенному паркингу и в итоге всего перепутал дома, похожих друг на друга как братья-близнецы и отличающихся только номером корпуса. У домофона Эрвин забыл номер квартиры Ривая — пришлось звонить, а потом уже на этаже повертеться, пытаясь выяснить нумерацию.

Когда Ривай открыл дверь и показался в середине тускло освещенного коридора, встречая заплутавшего Эрвина, тот с облегчением выдохнул и понял, что надо было брать не нейтрально-вежливое вино, а что-нибудь потяжелее: коньяк или виски.

— Я поражаюсь этим твоим катакомбам, — пробасил он прямо в коридоре. Эхо раздалось по всему этажу и, кажется, пролезло на пожарную лестницу за поворотом. Оно будто вторило ему и поддакивало. Приятно. — Как ты тут живешь? Я дома различить не могу.

— Эрвин, прекрати орать, — спокойно сказал Ривай. Его обычный голос было прекрасно слышно, и Эрвин невольно задумался, насколько громко он сам только что говорил. — Тебя слышат все соседи.

— И все равно твой агент по недвижимости тебя где-то надул, — вместо приветствия сказал он на пороге, вручая Риваю вино. Тот задумчиво покрутил его, мельком посмотрел на Эрвина и молча пошел на кухню. — Это какой-то лабиринт, муравейник и улей одновременно, но не жилой комплекс.

Он разулся, наугад повернул один из замков и осторожно замер на чужой территории. Будто попал в другой мир: домашний и обжитый. В коридоре было чисто, немного пустынно, но пахло едой и влагой из открытой ванной. И еще тут было очень светло — отчего после неважного освещения на этаже квартира показалась райскими кущами. Значит, вот как выглядит дом Ривая. Мгм. Невольно Эрвину на ум пришла мысль, будто он годами мечтал о штурме вражеской крепости, а вместо этого ему пришло приглашение там погостить. Перед ним открыли двери и дали зайти — вот так просто.

— А в чем разница? — послышалось из кухни. — Заходи сюда, будешь есть.

— Между жильем для насекомых и человеческим жилищем? Даже не знаю, с чего начать... — сказал Эрвин, заходя в обустроенную кухоньку. Ривай как раз вытаскивал форму из духовки, край прилипшей к спине футболки немного задрался, обнажая полоску кожи над резинкой клетчатых тонких штанов.

Эрвин впервые его видел в домашнем. Это было очень необычно и оттого очень соблазнительно — особенно странными были его босые ноги. То есть, Ривай, конечно, человек, и в босоногости ему нельзя было отказать хотя бы по этой причине. Но Эрвин всегда видел его только в туфлях и изредка — в кроссовках. Пальцы, пятки, свод стопы были всегда скрыты; они оказались довольно аккуратными и маленькими. Очень хотелось их взять в руки и как следует сжать.

Приглядевшись, он понял, что на Ривае даже трусов нет. Определенно, этот визит стал испытанием на выдержку. Эрвин еле обуял себя и с неохотой оторвал взгляд.

— Садись за стол, — полуобернулся к нему Ривай. — Я уже поел. И нет, я спрашивал про разницу между лабиринтом, муравейником и ульем.

— Над заумными въездами точно кто-то думал — это, значит, лабиринт. Муравейник — это про мешанину домов, ее явно обустроили рабочие прямо во время стройки. И у вас очень все ячеистое, похожее улей. А еще на скалы из-за высоты.

— Нормально здесь. Я привык, — сказал Ривай, поставив перед ним тарелку с душистым рагу. Увидев, как голодный Эрвин потянулся к еде, он встрепенулся: — А кто будет мыть руки?

Эрвин шутливо покривил ртом, но опеке подчинился с радостью. В душной ванной он увидел себя в зеркале и понял, что деловой костюм в воскресенье — это перебор. Он снял пиджак, галстук, машинально намылил руки, разглядывая бежевый орнамент на стенах, ванную с пластиковыми полками, на которых стояли немногочисленные гели в углу. Стиральная машина гудела во время полоскания белья. Тюбик с зубной пастой был аккуратно завернут до середины в рулон. Зубная щетка одиноко торчала в пластиковом стакане и выглядела лохматой — пора менять. Свисавшая с держалки туалетная бумага, кстати, была зеленого цвета. Эрвин признал фирму — он видел в своем супермаркете эти рулоны по акции.

Если честно, он не знал, почему он с такой жадностью это разглядывал. Чтобы понять, что они оба из плоти и крови? Из праздного любопытства? Приглядывал что бы втихую отсюда вынести, чтобы поставить себе в ванную? Эрвин замер, обдумывая эту мысль. Зубную нить, например, можно прямо сейчас запихнуть в карман и унести. Или вот этот флакон — но такой, кажется, у Эрвина самого есть. Или эту баночку крема. И уже дома открывать крышку, повторяя движения Ривая, растирать по коже мягкую субстанцию, которую уже касались его пальцы, и потом пахнуть как он. Точнее, пахнуть им.

Растерев холодной водой лицо, Эрвин сбил с себя поток фетишистских мыслей и посмотрел в зеркало. Себя не обманешь, да? Они работали вместе уже два года, и Эрвин немногим меньше переживал вялотекущую влюбленность, которой старался не давать ходу. Но и задавить не пытался. 

И, будто услышав его мысли, в ванную зашел Ривай с чистым, будто созданным из наждачки и махровой ткани полотенцем — так царапало. Увидев брошенные на стиралку пиджак с галстуком, он взял их и по пути в свою комнату повесил на вешалку в шкафу прихожей. На кухне бурчало неизвестное Эрвину радио, грелся небольшой чайник с вытянутым носом. Когда он уселся, Ривай пришлепал по паркету со своей сумкой и вытащил кипу бумаг.

— Твоя хрень, — сказал он, помахав ими.

О, нет.

— Убери ее, — закивал Эрвин, смотря на листы. Про работу думать хотелось в последнюю очередь. — Спрячь. Хотя погоди, там точно все?

— Точно, я проверил с утра, — пробурчал Ривай, запихнув все обратно.

Пока Ривай ходил туда-сюда и наливал себе чай, Эрвин, во рту которого не было и маковой росинки, быстро съел свою порцию. Он так же быстро размяк и умиротворенно признал, что тут очень уютно. И вообще все по-домашнему, только на чужой манер. Не удивительно — они с Риваем вообще никогда не пересекались вне работы. Было даже непонятно, о чем с ним говорить. Конечно, Эрвин вроде пуд соли с ним съел и знал его вдоль и поперек, но здесь он даже не знал как подступиться. С чего начать хоть? Со штор что ли? Хотя, если подумать, Ривай вообще довольно часто молчал и на работе — пока, разумеется, его не прорвет на какую-нибудь отповедь.

Надо выпить.

— Выпьем? — спросил его Эрвин, кивая в сторону бутылки.

— Ты что, решил остаться у меня?

— Я стойкий. Но после всего пережитого мне срочно надо выпить.

— Тц. Ну давай посмотрим, — прокомментировал его слова Ривай и отодвинул от себя кружку. 

Открыв висевший над раковиной шкафчик, он долго рассматривал верхние полки на предмет стеклянной посуды и поставил им на стол обычные стаканы («А бокалов в новостройки не привозят?» «А я давно не пил. Не помню, где они у меня») и фрукты. Эрвин разлил им поровну вино, они выпили, потом еще раз. И только потом, когда Эрвин почувствовал, что утренние передряги уже позади, его развезло на благодарность.

— Спасибо, Ривай, что пригласил. Другой бы на три буквы послал, а ты со мной возишься.

— Да я вообще святой, — довольно сказал тот, еще раз глотнув вина. Лицо у него при этом посветлело, он польщенно улыбнулся. — С тобой другой не продержится.

Эрвин еле удержался от зеркального комментария и просто допил стакан. Ривай вообще-то был тем еще чертилой, который если и действует, то только с самовыгодой. Поэтому сегодняшний случай, наверное, должен был на что-то намекнуть, но Эрвин не мог взять в толк на что именно. Вряд ли что-то такое, из-за чего потом придется рвать на голове волосы — черт, конечно, знал предел его возможностей.

Разговор зашел о квартирном вопросе, Ривай за мытьем посуды вкратце рассказал, как выбирал жилье, как мотался, как происходил ремонт. Эрвин слушал, вспоминая как это было, вытирал отмытую посуду и думал, каким образом он очутился здесь только сегодня? Ведь все это происходило прочти что у него на глазах. В свою очередь он попытался рассказать немного про свой дом, но ничего нового сообщить не мог — а про детство вряд ли было интересно слушать. Он закрыл вино, поставил его к стене на кухонный стол и неожиданно раззевался. Ривай предложил ему покемарить на диване в гостевой комнате, но вместо сна Эрвин предпочел врубить кабельное. Закончив на кухне, Ривай уселся рядом. Когда новости стали слишком монотонными, Эрвин все-таки заснул.

Проснулся он оттого, что Ривай, на котором он полулежал, завозился. Они оба посмотрели друг на друга, поняв, что оказались в неловкой ситуации, и Эрвин поспешил выпрямиться с кряхтеньем от боли в спине. Пока он растирал глаза, Ривай сказал, что принесет им еще вина и молча ушел — судя по звукам в ванную. Стрелка на часах показывала на два — день деньской, но Эрвин с радостью бы проспал еще часа три. Надо бы самому пойти в туалет, он с утра не был, но полежать казалось перспективой более интересной. Он откинулся на подушки, где только что сидел Ривай — и почуял знакомый клубничный запах. Так пахла та же смазка, которой когда-то пользовался и сам Эрвин. На диване осталась влажная точка — ровно там, где сидел Ривай в своих тонких штанах.

Вообще Эрвин достаточно многое мог игнорировать в поведении Ривая, списывая все на собственное развращенное воображение, но это было последней каплей. Он очень долго и с большим трудом продолжал от имени Ривая логическую цепочку: «запах анальной смазки» — «анальные ласки» — «не против экспериментов». Или вовсе «как минимум би». В общем, до него не сразу дошло, что Ривай, как и сам Эрвин, тоже любитель баловаться под хвост. 

Не очень-то было и важно, гей ли Ривай или нет. Сам факт, что ему подобное нравилось расширял сознание. После такого говорят: «Мой мир никогда не будет прежним» — иногда в шутку, иногда всерьез, и, кажется, это был второй случай. Ривай ни словом, ни делом не давал понять, что Эрвин интересен ему как сердечный друг или как мужчина. Ему было достаточно их рабочих взаимодействий. Эрвин уже давно свыкся с этим и старался не развивать свои мысли о незаменимом помощнике. Коллега и в Африке должен остаться коллегой, но — а как же в делах сердечных без «но»? — ему постоянно что-нибудь да напоминало о влюбленности. Он нет-нет да ловил себя на мысли, что намеренно перерабатывал, чтобы задержать Ривая и побыть с ним чуть подольше. Или он случайно замечал, как охотнее кликал на те превью к порно, где были низкие темноволосые парни... Тощие твинки, конечно, но выбирать особо-то было и не из чего. 

Эрвин гипнотизировал взглядом точку и думал о своей слепошарости. Он все пытался прикинуть, сколько же впустую было потрачено времени. И пока он пытался понять какого черта задница Ривая была смазана прямо накануне появления на пороге коллеги из Африки, точнее, коллеги с работы, короче, Эрвина, в комнату вошел синий халат. То есть вошел Ривай в шелковом ярко-синем халате до колена с таким лицом, будто так и надо. На всякий случай Эрвин моргнул.

— Классный прикид.

— Извини, что я в таком виде, — сказал Ривай, подходя ближе. В одной руке у него была бутылка вина, в другой — стаканы. — Забыл, что хотел идти на кухню, а в ванной намочил свои вещи. Из сухого было только это, но сейчас я переоденусь.

Он поставил посуду на стол возле дивана, потянулся через Эрвина, и от него запахло влагой. Душем, чистой одеждой и запахом смазки, который можно спутать с гелем, и потому так беззастенчиво носимый. Эрвин уже не хотел спрашивать, откуда у него вообще в гардеробе взялась такая вещь. И бросил думать, что он не один в этой комнате такой секретовод. Сознание схлопнулось, руки сами схватили Ривая за бедра и притянули к себе. Ривай вздрогнул, одной рукой он тут же уперся в плечо Эрвина, а другой опрокинул пустой стакан на стол. Их взгляды встретились — если Ривай ему что-то и сказал, то Эрвин не услышал из-за шума крови в ушах. Он медленно провел ладонями по гусиной коже ног, остановился на ягодицах и тоже замер, рассматривая бескрайне потерянное выражение на лице Ривая. Пальцами подлез к анусу и почувствовал мокрую, измазанную гелем податливую дырку, которая легко раскрылась, впуская в себя две фаланги. Ривай медленно, как в слоу-мо, изогнул брови. Кажется, что у него даже волосы на голове встали дыбом.

— Что ты делаешь? — произнес он растерянно, но совершенно не двигаясь.

— Ты не против? — спросил Эрвин и потянул края ануса в разные стороны, совершенно не веря во все происходящее. 

Ривай двумя руками остановил его и покачнулся. Эрвин вынул пальцы и крепко схватил бедра.

— Как ты понял? — продолжал задавать вопросы Ривай.

— Что я «понял»?

— Что я готов.

Эрвин нахмурился, не зная, что сказать. Ривай стоил из себя невиновность или правда не осознавал того впечатления, которое он производил этим своим прикидом?

— Ты без нижнего белья сегодня. У тебя есть красивый шелковый халатик — явно не для повседневной носки, — он вздохнул, опуская взгляд на пах перед собой. — И от тебя пахнет анальной смазкой A-lube с клубникой. Она у тебя вытекла, пока ты сидел со мной на диване. И я видел ее в ванной. Сто пятьдесят миллилитров. Хороший выбор, я долго на ней сидел.

Ривай усмехнулся, издав что-то среднее между смешком и своим любимым «тч». Он попытался слезть, но Эрвин держал его очень крепко и не пускал.

— Если ты мне немного подрочишь, то я тебя насажу на себя. Хочешь? Я — очень. 

Он уже смаковал фантазию, как развяжет пояс, разведет полы халата в стороны и рассмотрит обнаженное тело перед собой — но услышал жесткое:

— Нет.

И сильно удивился.

— Не бойся, я по дыркам спец...

— Я уже понял, — сдержанно сказал Ривай. — Но нет.

— Почему? Я хочу тебя. А ты разве не?..

— Слышь, гость, — загрубевшим голосом перебил его Ривай, отдирая от себя обе руки. — А тебе не жирно, а? Поднял меня ни свет, ни заря. Наорал по телефону. Наорал здесь. В дом напросился, жратву всю сожрал, телик без спроса включил, обмазал меня всего слюнями во сне. Расселся как король в _моем_ доме и еще себе задницу требуешь.

— Я? Слюнями? Да ты придумываешь... — потянулся к нему было Эрвин, но Ривай его оттолкнул обратно на диван.

— Знаешь что, Эрвин? — распалился он. — Ты, может, и профи в области. Но как начальник ты пиздец. Эти твои крики мне уже по ночам снятся, а паника, которую ты разводишь после каждого совещания уже как нотная партия — я ее всю наизусть знаю. И твоя манера «работать, пока не будет сделано» — она меня заколебала. Я уже четыре месяца после твоего повышения никуда не выходил, у меня в жизни только работа-дом, работа-дом, да и дома я, бля, только сплю, еду постоянно заказываю, и она приезжает раньше, чем я прихожу с работы.

Эрвин не поспевал за мыслями Ривая, и ему мучительно хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь что-нибудь пояснил. Почему Ривай говорил сейчас про работу? Нет, это, конечно, мило — наконец-то честный рассказ о себе, а не дежурные завуалированные обвинения в трудовом рабстве. Вслушавшись, он быстро узнал боевой посыл «ясказл» — им Ривай любил отгонять от себя людей, настаивать на своем, протестовать против всего — и понял, что сегодняшним своим появлением придавил больную мозоль Ривая. Нужно срочно уступить, иначе не обойдется без жертв.

— И вот в единственный день, когда я могу прийти в себя, забыть про работу и побыть самим собой, являешься ты и опять. С меня. Требуешь, — продолжал Ривай, прикрыв глаза и сделав такое лицо, будто закусил лимон. Почувствовав, как Эрвин гладит его уже сквозь халат, он дернулся, скидывая с себя руки: — Нет, Эрвин. Нет.

— Ладно, — просто смирился Эрвин, положив ладони на колени, и замер.

Они в молчании смотрели друг на друга. Ривай встал, скрестил руки на груди и, видимо, ждал очередного «да, но».

— Что, и все?

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя воспитывали в лесу? Я хочу извинений.

— Признаю, я иногда перегибаю, — не моргнув глазом быстро сказал Эрвин, не отводя взгляда от Ривая. — И я извиняюсь за это. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Кажется, Эрвину удалось удивить Ривая своей покорностью — на работе они могли спорить до хрипоты и вздувшихся вен на лбу даже из-за самых мелких (пусть и принципиальных) расхождений. Ривай неуверенно выпрямил руки и отвел взгляд, размышляя над тем, чего же он хочет. Эрвин приготовился покориться любому его решению, и не только потому что он здесь лишь на правах гостя.

Требование не заставило себя долго ждать. Эрвин подумал, что его сейчас могут выгнать отсюда, и ему придется уйти, однако Ривай пригвоздил его взглядом к дивану и твердо сказал:

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть.


	3. Рыбак рыбака (POV Ривая)

Ривай устало кинул телефон на кровать и вновь осел на стуле. Эрвин сегодня превзошел сам себя и сумел поднять его даже в воскресенье. Класс. Если в выходной нет работы, то работа едет в выходной, да?

Он все еще сомневался, было ли так необходимо звать Эрвина к себе, но предложение будто само сорвалось с языка. Одно утешение — его молчание звучало бы слишком по-хамски даже для него. Хотя, конечно, так себе это отговорка, ведь у Ривая было полное право завернуть нежданного гостя хоть на пороге, особенно начальника... Ривай растер лицо, пытаясь взбодриться. Вряд ли Эрвин приедет надолго, наверняка пошумит здесь, даст список дел и уедет к себе — как обычно он это делал на работе... Тем не менее даже в этом случае неплохо было бы что-то сготовить ему поесть, ведь скоро он окажется здесь.

Хлопнув себя по щекам, Ривай подумал, что ненавидит утра всех дней недели, и если Эрвин начнет бузить или как-то мешать отдыхать, то он немедленно уволится. Или выпрыгнет из окна, например. Седьмой этаж обеспечит ему быструю смерть и вечный покой. Покой... Он со вздохом встал, оделся и наспех прибрался — благо, убирать было особо-то и нечего. Открыл окна, поставил медленно греться в духовку вчерашний ужин и понемногу смирился с мыслью, что скоро здесь будет сидеть Эрвин. Его даже стало немного жаль — подорвался с утра пораньше черт знает куда, и теперь где-то плутал по новому району.

Спустя час после последнего звонка Ривай домыл полы и понял, что Эрвин, наверное, либо попал в аварию, либо повернул машину и поехал домой. Оба варианта его одинаково устраивали, и Ривай перестал считать минуты до приезда гостя, войдя в свое обычное, пусть и немного сонное, выходное настроение. Приедет тогда, когда приедет, что тут еще можно было сказать? Жизнь вошла в свою колею. Уже стоя под прохладной водой и намыливая себя мочалкой, Ривай почувствовал, что, вообще-то, жизнь вошла во все части его тела, и он возбужден. Стоило ему это заметить, как из темноты неосознанного вдруг всплыли все те ритуалы, к которым он уже приучил себя, и банальное «подрочить» превратилось в будничное «натянуться».

Вообще Ривай любил это дело. Он даже и не помнил толком, как он обнаружил в себе влечение к членам — не очень давно, но и не недавно, как раз во время перехода на нынешнее место работы. Интерес вяло развивался и в последние месяцы зацвел буйным цветом. У него не было подружки (которую он мог бы шокировать своими пристрастиями), не было и дружка (которого он мог бы шокировать своей опытностью), потому что все время был на работе, а в выходные не мог сделать ничего другого кроме как поспать и поплевать в потолок. Будь он моложе или дай ему кто-нибудь длительный отдых, он бы легче воспринял такой режим, но кто же вернет время вспять? Или вот так сразу даст отпуск? Хотя он у него скоро будет вроде, нет? Ах, не важно, в общем, партнера у Ривая уже долго не было, но зато были фаллоимитаторы, один из которых он вынул из сумки под ванной и спешно прилепил к стене. Тяжелый, бежевого цвета фаллос поник под силой тяжести, и Ривай поглядывал на него, представляя, как крупная головка растянет анус, а толстая мошонка коснется его напряженных яиц. Хотелось сразу все: и быстрее, и больше, и сильнее, поэтому Ривай ловко раскатал презерватив, обмазался смазкой, излишки которой он пошло нанес на ягодицы, и со стоном ввел в себя искусственный член. Медленно, небольшими толчками он насаживался до самого упора — как ему и представлялось, размеренно качал бедрами вперед-назад — как ему нравилось больше всего, а потом, когда ощущения скользкой штуки внутри ему приелись, начал ласкать соски и свой полувставший член — как ему хотелось.

Когда он, раззявив рот и пуская слюну на подбородок, невольно застонал, его мобильник на стиральной машине громко завибрировал и завел свою стандартную мелодию, ассоциирующуюся только с работой и ничем другим. Такой звонок надо брать срочно — на той стороне кому-то опять он нужен, опять все рушится и все остановилось. Ривай дернулся, мгновенно приходя в себя. В голове все еще гудело, но настроение как отрубило. Он небрежно обтер руки о полотенце для ног и нажал «Ответить».

— Ривай, я забыл номер твоей квартиры, — напряженно сказал Эрвин вместо приветствия.

— А, ты наконец-то здесь? Нашел подъезд? — спросил Ривай, слезая с игрушки. Она с громким хлюпаньем вышла из него, и Ривай обернулся, чтобы ее рассмотреть. К его удовольствию на нем не было ни дерьма, ни крови. Анус тоже был чистый — только в смазке, клубничный запах которой отдавал душком.

— Да, почти что с первого раза, — с усмешкой сказал Эрвин. — Вот стою у твоего домофона.

— Сто сорок шестая. Это седьмой этаж, если что.

— Понял, — ответил он и тут же сбросил. Даже не выслушал куда потом идти, ну надо же...

Ривай голышом выбежал в коридор и открыл Эрвину вход в подъезд, даже не беря трубки. Вот было бы охуенно, если бы он все-таки запомнил его квартиру и позвонил в дверь тогда, когда Ривай забрызгивал всю ванную своей спермой! Вот это было бы неловко! Смыв с себя все следы, Ривай очень быстро вытерся и напялил мгновенно прилипишие к телу домашние штаны с растянутой футболкой. С фаллоимитатора Ривай наспех сорвал резинку, сполоснул член, после бережно высушил и спрятал в сумку вместе с пачкой презервативов. Закрыл створку, открыл дверь нараспашку и подтер следы своих мокрых ног на полу. Еще раз осмотрев место преступления, Ривай увидел смазку, стоявшую как прыщ на лбу в углу ванной, и поставил ее бочком на полку под зеркалом, в самый угол. Гондон с упаковкой от него были брошены в ведро, еда в духовке уже давно разогрелась, кругом было чисто. Задница, вроде, тоже не жаловалась.

Когда Ривай открыл дверь, чтобы встретить Эрвина, он вспомнил, что на нем нет трусов, а штаны влажные. Ну... Ему оставалось только понадеяться, что возбуждение его окончательно спало, и что если ткань будет просвечивать, его поймут правильно. В конечном счете он у себя дома.

Эрвин, впрочем, явно был не в настроении приглядываться к Риваю, он сразу принялся кричать, что жилой район у него неправильный, новостройки ужасны от концепции до реализации, что он плутал тут, зашел в тупик здесь, короче, терялся и находился, как малое дитя. Кем, собственно, и был — большим ребенком, только с привилегиями взрослого. Вот он даже вино купил в качестве гостинца...

Под давлением свалившейся трепотни Ривай не сразу понял, к чему его обязывает этот презент. Он глянул на Эрвина, но тот разувался, увлеченно сравнивая район с лабиринтами и ульями (очень приятно, спасибо). Он же на машине, блин, какой еще алкоголь? Или это только Риваю? Или он уедет отсюда на такси?

Или он, бля, не уедет?

Сраженный этой мыслью, Ривай ушел на кухню доставать долгожданному (во всех смыслах: ироническом и прямом) болвану еду. Стоило только Эрвину появиться у него в квартире, он сразу мысленно разнылся, что хотел провести это воскресенье один, и что у него столько дел впереди: полежать в тишине на кровати, неподвижно посидеть на диване. Приготовить себе еды, посмотреть фильм. Дотрахать себя и опять трахнуть себя вечером, чтобы лечь спать довольным и счастливым. Дел очень много, график плотный. Эрвин с бутылкой не вписывался вообще никак! Думая об этом, Ривай услышал, как гость вошел на кухню, послышалось сопение, шуршание ткани на теле, звук сглатываемой слюны — в общем, живого человека в его безлюдной квартире. Непривычно, неудобно, не по плану — кругом были сплошные «не» и одни минусы. И все же в этом было что-то размыто-приятное, ведь одной из старых мечт Ривая было то, чтобы Эрвин тут побывал.

— Садись за стол, — обратился он к нему, любовно выкладывая из формы рагу. Запоздало поняв, что порция здесь только на одного человека, он соврал: — Я уже поел. И я спрашивал про разницу между лабиринтом, муравейником и ульем.

— Над заумными въездами точно кто-то думал — это, значит, лабиринт, — ответил Эрвин, но уже без того рьяного энтузиазма, с которым он в коридоре делился впечатлениями о сумасшедшей планировке улиц. — Муравейник — это про мешанину домов, ее явно обустроили рабочие прямо во время стройки. И у вас очень все высокое, похожее улей. Но больше, конечно, на скалы.

— Нормально здесь. Я привык, — сдержанно сказал Ривай (боже, ну зачем он поднял эту тему?) и поставил перед ним теплую тарелку. Хорошо пахло свежей зеленью. Авось, Эрвин все же заметит его талант в кулинарии, а не молча все сожрет...

Но судя по голодному виду Эрвина, он был готов все проглотить и даже не поперхнуться.

— А кто будет мыть руки? — брякнул Ривай и тут же напрягся: это же надо гостю заходить в ванную. А все ли там убрано? Все ли улики скрыты?

Эрвин обратил на него свой лучший «Ну ма-ам»-взгляд, когда он все же соглашался с Риваем и шел делать то, что нужно: по совести, по предписаниям, по закону. И по бытовым правилам, конечно, что не могло Риваю не нравиться. Он скрылся в ванной комнате, включил воду, и Ривай вдруг живо представил картинку, как продолжает скакать в душе на своей резине и как к нему спокойно заходит Эрвин. Видит его нелепую позу, жадную до члена задницу и искаженное в блаженстве лицо. И наконец-то разоблачает. Ну хоть когда-то же он должен его на этом поймать, ну.

Как же было бы прекрасно, если бы он тогда улыбнулся, просто встал к нему прямо в одежде, в своей белоснежной сорочке, неизменно пахнущей дорогим парфюмом, и помог дотрахать...

«А вот и мой недоеб», — вновь осадил себя Ривай. Бессмысленно, потому что, раз оказавшись в его голове, эта очередная фантазия с участием Эрвина теперь навсегда с ним. И, судя по набухшему анусу и ощущением в члене, эта фантазия станет его любимой. Он согнулся над раковиной, чувствуя слабость в ногах, и небольшое головокружение. Это все погода. Низкое давление, резкий подъем, сонливость. Не каменеющий хуй, пожалуйста, только не это. Нельзя так думать про Эрвина, это нехорошо для них может кончиться. Повлияет на работу, на здоровье: душевное и физическое. Просто потому что они коллеги.

Мысль о том, что сейчас выходной и, формально говоря, они не совсем коллеги, а просто два человека на одной территории, вдруг придала Риваю сил. Но не понравилась той части личности, отвечавшей за предвидение. Ну какова вероятность того, что Эрвин ответит ему взаимностью? Он стушуется и скажет: «Я не из этих». И через месяц Ривая уволят. Или он сам уволится (хотя, может, это и к лучшему? Ривай найдет себе работенку пусть менее престижную и денежную, но зато попроще. И его личная жизнь наладится).

Вспомнив, что Эрвину там не обо что вытереть руки, Ривай щелкнул на кнопку электрического чайника и достал у себя в комнате чистое полотенце для гостей. В ванной он увидел, что уставший Эрвин залип на полку у зеркала. С лица его капала вода, Ривай вручил ему полотенце, невольно покосился в сторону флакона со смазкой (этикетку не видно, все хорошо) и краем сознания отметил, что цвет кожи Эрвина сочетается с натуральным оттенком сегодняшнего фаллоимитатора. Дурея с этой мысли, Ривай всем телом ощутил, что как никогда близко подошел к тому, чтобы зажать Эрвина прямо здесь. Ну а что? Он красивый, крупный, сильный, между ног у него тоже все неплохо. Когда-то Ривай в него был влюблен. Да что же это за напасть такая... Ривай схватил небрежно накинутый на стиральную машину пиджак, повесил его в шкаф у входа, а потом зашел к себе. Зажав рот рукой, чтобы не застонать от беспомощности, он вцепился взглядом в свою сумку и на кухне вытащил из нее документы со словами: «Твоя хрень». Быть может, так получится изгнать влечение, призвав сюда дух трудоголизма? Чтобы как-то сбить несерьезное настроение и не наделать глупостей?

— Убери их, — недовольно произнес Эрвин, крутя в руках ложку. Судя по всему, работать ему не хотелось. — Спрячь. Там же точно все?

— Точно-точно, — сказал Ривай, понимая, что впереди у него чуть ли не целый день наедине с неформальным Эрвином. Он обреченно унес документы обратно и, внезапно для себя, бросил бороться.

Вообще Эрвин, конечно, не был таким серьезным увлечением Ривая, как можно было бы подумать. Во-первых, Ривай сам по себе был влюбчив, ему не впервой переживать любовные потрясения. Он часто думал об одном парне из качалки, были у него фавориты и среди сотрудников других отделов на работе. Какое-то время назад ему нравилась массажистка, один бармен, медсестра в новой клинике. И многие, многие другие люди, оставшиеся в прошлом. Легкая влюбленность в Эрвина на фоне их всех, конечно, выделялась своим постоянством, но не глубиной страсти уж точно. Во-вторых, чувства основывались на высказанных в его сторону сострадании или оказанной поддержке. Поэтому плотная работа со Смитом, сопровождаемая пинками, спорами и стрессами, не вызывала в Ривае какого-то восторга и сильного влечения к Эрвину. Наоборот, они могли и пособачиться, и поскандалить. Большую часть всех эмоций, которых испытывал Ривай в этом союзе, можно было описать одним словом — раздражение. Еще были восхищение, уважение и даже какая-то преданность. Но после повышения и связанного с этим обострения чувства ответственности Эрвина, Ривая по пятам преследовала тихая агрессия — его заездили. Неужели только ему одному надоело вертеться как белка в колесе?

Просто иногда... он вел себя нормально, как друг. И Ривая всякий раз накрывало желание держаться за него. Он как игрушка йо-йо. Вертится-крутится, всегда в мыле, летит по какой-то траектории. А потом его дергают назад, в хозяйскую руку, и он неотвратимо поднимается по тросу к ней.

Эрвин сидел на кухне как ни в чем не бывало и уминал ложкой за ложкой рагу. Удивительно, но он выглядел обычным, спокойным человеком, с которым можно поговорить про прогноз погоды на сегодняшний день, выйти на улицу и через пять минут бежать под дождем обратно, потому что никто из них не взял зонт. Такого Эрвина Ривай определенно хотел видеть рядом с собой — взять его за руку и давать себя водить хоть в ливень, хоть в снегопад. Но при этом не хотел проблем на работе, которая составляла практически всю его (точнее, их) жизнь. Вот будь Эрвин просто прохожим или знакомым из соседнего дома, Ривай бы без раздумий...

— Выпьем? — внезапно предложил Эрвин, смотря на принесенную бутылку.

«Пошел на контакт, надо же», — проворчал про себя Ривай, но вслух спросил:

— Ты что, решил остаться у меня?

— Я стойкий, — улыбнулся он. — Но после всего пережитого мне срочно надо выпить.

Ривай вздохнул, отставляя только что заваренный чай. Вспомнив, что бокалы у него стоят нераспечатанными где-то в глубине кухонного ящика, он достал обычные стаканы из сушилки. Не устроит дорогого гостья — пускай пьет с блюдцев. Он поставил фрукты на стол, один вид которых напомнил Риваю о собственном уже нешутейном голоде. Вино обожгло пищевод и рухнуло в пустой желудок, Ривай запоздало понял, что в его состоянии глотать эту кислятину было не лучшим решением, и быстро съел четверть спелого яблока.

Эрвин поблагодарил его за то, что он наконец-то оказался в этом доме, и Ривай ответил ему, что-то в духе: «запираться с тобой один на один может либо только святой, либо идиот». Эрвин усмехнулся, но развивать тему не стал — вежливый. Но молчаливый, осторожный. Когда Ривай встал помыть посуду, он встал помочь с немногочисленной посудой в раковине. За делом они поговорили о доме Ривая, его районе, процессе выбора и покупки недвижимости. Эрвин в свою очередь рассказал, что вообще живет в доставшейся ему по наследству квартире отца чуть ли не в центре города, и для него посещение окраин каждый раз как в первый. Не то чтобы Ривай этого не знал, но на услышанное откликнулся живо: «Погоди, так значит, что и в школу ты, наверное, ходил в том же районе?» на что тот улыбнулся и сказал: «Да, я тут с рождения». В тему образования Ривай вцепился как за спасительный круг, но не потому что у него она сама по себе вызывала интерес, а потому что это был повод поговорить об Эрвине с самим Эрвином — обычно любые рассказы о себе из него надо вытягивать клещами.

На этом вся откровенность кончилась, потому что Эрвина потянуло в сон, и он раззевался. Ривай предложил ему диван в гостиной, и, когда тот ушел, то отчетливо ощутил, что слегка пьян. Он приглушил голод фруктами, одинокой колбасной нарезкой из холодильника, хлебом и услышал, как за стеной болтает о чем-то его телевизор. Недолго думая, Ривай пошел в гостиную, зашторил окно, свет из которого бликовал на телевизоре, и просто сел рядом с Эрвином. Он надеялся вытянуть из него еще пару фактов про личную жизнь, но тот заснул.

Ривай незаметно подсел поближе и откинулся на подушки. Его тоже сморило, и глаза сами обратились к лицу спящего Эрвина. Если все так и оставить как есть, то он отоспится, произнесет еще пару «спасибо» и отчалит в закат. И все будет по-прежнему. Проговорив это про себя, Ривай почти услышал щелчок в голове. Он решил, что готов на что угодно, лишь бы все _не_ было «по-прежнему».

Он присел еще ближе и дал Эрвину наклониться в свою сторону. У него было несколько вариантов: честно все рассказать, предложить еще выпить, случайно включить порноканал, связать гостя и не выпускать из квартиры. Спьяну и по отдельности все идеи казались одинаково удачными, но вместе представляли собой ядерно-прекрасный план. Просто бомба! Нужно немедленно приступить к его выполнению — и думая об этом Ривай медленно закрыл глаза.

Проснулся он оттого, что у него стоит колом, а Эрвин привалился к его плечу. Его низко опущенная голова была обращена прямо на стояк, и Ривай на секунду опешил, пока не различил громкое сопение. Тело, большое и горячее, давило на Ривая вбок, отчего позвоночник неприятно изгибался в пояснице. Эрвин был как никогда близко, даже слишком. Хотелось поцелуя, причем срочно, и Ривай потянулся к его лицу — тот сразу же проснулся, непонимающе («Кто я? Где я?» — говорил его взгляд) оглядываясь вокруг. Решимость сняло как рукой. Прикрывая эрекцию, Ривай вскочил на ноги и под предлогом того, что принесет им вина, пошел в ванную.

Сознание отрывочно появлялось и исчезало. Вот открылась дверь. Вот посыпались дно ванны бурные капли душа. Рука закрыла замок по часовой — щелк! — она же стянула штаны. Ривай очнулся, когда остервенело вцепился в стоящий колом член, встал коленями на коврик и трахнул свою руку. Ему представлялись сладкие губы благодарного Эрвина, который отсасывает ему. Он слышал его голос, искаженный страстью, и смотрел в его порочные, глубокие глаза. Толчками изливаясь на створку ванной, Ривай прижимался лбом к холодному бортику и жмурился до белых пятен перед глазами. Он елозил языком по пластику, и в определенный момент абсолютно все пошло по пизде, потому что в голове у него осталась только одно четкое желание — затащить Эрвина в постель сегодня и любой ценой. Все остальное не просто перестало волновать Ривая, а вообще исчезло из его картины мира.

Переждав с полминуты ощущение оргазма, он прокручивал в голове, как для начала подрочит Эрвину, оближет его с ног до головы, а потом поскачет на нем. Да, он так и сделает, но сперва ему надо подготовиться. Ривай снял футболку, достал из-под ванной сумку и занялся клизмой. Привычно накачав себя проточной водой, он несколько раз опорожнился в унитаз, пока из него не потекла прозрачная вода. Потом он достал флакон своей любимой блядской смазки и залил ее себе столько, что она обильно поползла по ногам вниз. На пробу он потрахал себя попавшимся под руку ярко-розовым членом, крупным концом заталкивая в себя все потеки. Увлекшись, он вдруг вспомнил, что вообще-то уходил на кухню принести им вина, и его длительное отсутствие может вызвать вопросы. Обтерся он валяющейся на полу одеждой, спрятал игрушки, на этот раз все-таки не забыв про флакон смазки, и выудил из недр сумки ярко-синий шелковый халат в нераскрытой прозрачной упаковке. С усмешкой он надел его, вспоминая, как когда-то ему хотелось заиметь экипировку для своих необузданных игр в непонятно кого. Может, что в шлюху. Или просто в женщину. Или вовсе в хозяйскую суку на поводке, кто знает, что там скрывается за этими его пристрастиями? Сегодня он решил, что будет гостеприимным развратным хозяином.

Из ванны он вышел уже значительно успокоившимся. Если Эрвин спросит, что это на нем, Ривай ответит, что семейная реликвия. Или придумает какой-нибудь бред на ходу. Быстро схватив на кухне бутылку со стаканами, он пошел в гостиную, думая, что вот сейчас начнется наступление. Вот сейчас он зажмет его в углу и стребует компенсацию за все эти месяцы долбежки в мозг.

— Классный прикид, — ошалело сказал Эрвин, вперив в него взгляд.

— Извини, что я в таком виде, — Ривай подплыл к нему в угол дивана и потянулся к столику, чтобы его торс оказался как раз напротив лица Эрвина. Сначала он поставил вино, потом рядом пристроил стаканы. Первый, вот второй... — Забыл, что хотел идти на кухню, а в ванной намочил свои вещи. Из сухого было только это, но сейчас я переоденусь...

На бедра ему легли большие руки. Ривай вздрогнул, стаканы столкнулись и повалились на бок — Эрвин смотрел на него так внимательно, будто был львом в саванне, следящим за выбранной им жертвой.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спросил Ривай.

Ему не ответили. Руки без всякого стеснения полезли ему на ягодицы — так нагло и по-хозяйски, что Ривай поперхнулся воздухом. Чего он там думал на кухне? Жесткий начальник и вежливый мальчик в одном флаконе? Прямо сейчас он своими пальцами пролез Риваю прямо в задницу, будто так и надо, и степень неоднозначного восприятия происходящего достигла максимальной величины.

— Что за хрень? Что ты делаешь?

— Ты не против? — спросил Эрвин и потянул края ануса в разные стороны.

Ривай полуприкрыл глаза, понимая, что эта резвость ему не нравится. Приятно, конечно, что Эрвин такой продвинутый и в курсе, что задницы можно использовать и в другую сторону, но где чертово уважение? Он резко завел руки назад, чтобы скинуть оборзевшие лапы и неловко качнулся. Эрвин любезно ухватил его за бедра, давая устойчиво встать коленями на диван. Джентльмен.

У Ривая был только один вопрос в сложившейся ситуации. Почему он сразу туда полез?

— Как ты понял?

— Что я «понял»? — тупо повторил его интонацию Эрвин.

— Что я готов.

Эрвин свел брови так, как делал, когда его подчиненные сморозят какую-то тупость. Ривая это мгновенно взбесило. Пять минут назад он точно ничего не знал и ничего не подозревал. Он узнал об этом сейчас. Как?

— Ты без нижнего белья сегодня, — начал он, и Ривай внутренне обмер. — У тебя есть красивый шелковый халатик, и он явно не для повседневной носки, — он вздохнул, опуская взгляд на пах Ривая. Помолчав, он добавил: — И от тебя пахнет анальной смазкой A-lube с клубникой. Она у тебя вытекла, пока ты сидел со мной на диване. И я видел ее в ванной. Сто пятьдесят миллилитров. Хороший выбор, я долго на ней сидел.

Ривай выдохнул и посмотрел на него, совсем не понимая откуда в Эрвине такое скрытое увлечение. Тот в прострации уставился вперед себя и стиснул его, когда Ривай пытался встать поудобнее. Как все замечательно складывается! У Эрвина такой же интерес! Коллега! Рыбак рыбака!.. Но погоди-ка, раз так, то почему Ривай узнал об этом только сейчас?

— Если ты мне немного подрочишь, то я тебя насажу на себя, — взволнованно произнес Эрвин. _Взволнованно_. — Хочешь? Я — очень.

Конечно хочет. Но Ривай больше был возмущен, чем возбужден. Почему. Он. Молчал? Они работают два года вместе, два года Ривай смотрит на него не отрываясь и заглядывая в рот. Почему Эрвин сучился, почему вел себя как карьерист без права подрочить, хотя сейчас он был возбужден так, что крови в мозгу не хватало даже поднять глаза?

Значит, вся его нервотрепка и яйца выеденного не стоит?

— Нет, — с наслаждением произнес Ривай, отмечая, как на лице Эрвина появляется полноценное удивление.

— Не бойся, я по дыркам спец...

— Я уже понял. Но нет.

— Почему? — искренне спросил Эрвин. — Я хочу тебя. А ты разве не?..

«Хочу тебя». А что еще он от Ривая хочет?

— Слышь, гость, — скинул с себя руки Ривай. — А тебе не жирно, а? Поднял меня ни свет, ни заря. Наорал по телефону. Наорал здесь. В дом напросился, жратву всю сожрал, телик без спроса включил, обмазал меня всего слюнями во сне. Расселся как король в _моем_ доме и еще себе задницу требуешь.

— Я? Слюнями? Да ты придумываешь... — пошутил Эрвин, будто они уже десять лет в браке, и все тело Ривая от макушки до пяток принадлежит ему и только ему.

Ривай все не так планировал. Он хотел соблазнить попавшего ему в логово гетеросексуально Эрвина, совратить его, гомосексуально трахнуться об него прямо на этом диване и потом лаской приручить к себе. А не так, чтобы охуевший начальник приперся к нему в улей, обокрал все соты и потом присунул главной пчеле-матке. Не бывать этому!

— Знаешь что, Эрвин? Ты, может, и профи в области. Но как начальник ты пиздец. Эти твои крики мне уже по ночам снятся, а паника, которую ты разводишь после каждого совещания уже как нотная партия — я ее всю наизусть знаю. И твоя манера «работать, пока не будет сделано» — она меня заколебала.

На этом моменте до Эрвина, кажется, дошло, что все это не шутка, и руки положил ему на халат. И правильно, потому что Риваю стало совсем не до смеха.

— Я уже четыре месяца после твоего повышения никуда не выходил, у меня в жизни только работа-дом, работа-дом, да и дома я, бля, только сплю, еду постоянно заказываю, и она приезжает раньше, чем я успеваю прийти. И вот в единственный день, когда я могу прийти в себя, забыть про работу и побыть самим собой, являешься ты и опять. С меня. Требуешь, — почувствовав успокаивающие поглаживания, он взбрыкнул. — Нет, Эрвин. Нет.

— Ладно, — обманчиво кротко сказал Эрвин и положил руки себе на бедра.

И-и? А остальное? Это же не реакция. Ривай не этого ждал от своей запальчивой речи.

— Что, и все?

— А чего ты хочешь? — прикинулся дурачком Эрвин.

— Тебя воспитывали в лесу? Я хочу извинений.

— Признаю, я иногда перегибаю, — не моргнув глазом быстро сказал Эрвин, не отводя взгляда от Ривая. — И я извиняюсь за это. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Как по учебнику сказал. Ривай был впечатлен, но не поверил в искренность Эрвина ни на йоту. Ему хочется знать правду и взять все в свои руки, потому что он согласен отдаться Эрвину только на своих условиях.

Ривай с сомнением посмотрел на честный-пречестный взгляд святого Эрвина Смита, покровителя всех практикующих анальные утехи, и подумал, что вывести этого плута на чистую воду просто обязан. Как бы это сделать? Недолго обдумывая все возможные варианты, он выбрал самый простой и незатейливый:

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — сказал он, и лицо Эрвина просияло.


	4. «Вы приняты»

Эрвин молча смотрел на Ривая, чуть ли не по слогам повторяя за ним слова.

— Чего ты так на меня смотришь?

— Думал, что ты меня выгонишь, — признался он, расплываясь в совершенно идиотской улыбке. — Очень рад, что...

— Так ты не против?

Эрвин прикусил изнутри губу — на самом деле он уже настроился на то, что сегодня трахнет Ривая, всего такого подготовленного, во всех местах смазанного и одетого в прекрасный мятый халат. Прямо сейчас можно было бы откинуться назад, задрать его вверх, высвободить член и дать мокрой, наверняка вкрай растраханной дырке поглотить его член. Это было бы приятно и ему, и Риваю. Риваю уж точно — Эрвину эти переживания были не чужды.

— Я не против, — кивнул он, ощущая, как сам хотел бы чем-нибудь себя заполнить. — Но я не готов. В смысле гигиены.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, насколько щепетилен Ривай в этой сфере. Он брезгливый. В столовой он с отвращением вытирал салфетками все вилки и ложки, а бумажные одноразовые платки использовались буквально — лишь один раз. Эрвин не представлял, как тот терпел бы запах дерьма по всей своей чистенькой квартирке — да и сам он вряд ли бы стал. Ривай, кажется, думал о том же, и быстро отступил:

— Ванная в твоем распоряжении.

Быт, мелочи, всякая дребедень вечно норовили пролезть в любые жизненные события. Эрвин мирился с этим, но лишь потому что знал, что это ненадолго. Нерешительно двигаясь в сторону ванной, он заметил, как Ривай отстраненно следил за ним, то ли в чем-то подозревая, то ли опасаясь, что Эрвин убежит. Пф-ф, глупости. Если Эрвин куда и убежит от него, то только в его же комнату, чтобы уж наверняка застать владельца квартиры в кровати.

Интересно, где они это сделают? Эрвину некомфортно было отдавать Риваю управление, обычно он все продумывал сам и прогнозы на будущее узнавал первым. Сейчас же... полная неизвестность. У Эрвина не было мужчин, ему даже на прошлый опыт было не опереться. Ни любовников, ни возлюбленных, только смутные фантазии о Ривае. Ну и любимый силиконовый член на верхней полке шкафчика, да.

Так какой у них план?

— Я хочу смазать тебя сам, — произнес за его спиной Ривай, будто прочитав мысли. — Позови меня, когда закончишь. Если понадобится клизма, то она в тумбочке под раковиной.

Эрвин был рад хоть какой-то определенности и кивнул, давая проводить себя до самой двери.

… Аккуратно сложив одежду на корзину с грязным бельем и чинно, не торопясь, очистив себя изнутри, Эрвин принял душ и решил, что готов. Обтеревшись полотенцем он позвал Ривая, запоздало вспоминая, что неплохо было бы по-быстрому помочиться (за всеми этими процедурами он так и не вспомнил о нужде другого рода) но было поздно. Ривай в своем синем халате мгновенно появился на пороге, стоило только его окликнуть. 

Из открытой двери холодный воздух пополз по ногам, на влажной коже появились мурашки. Волосы встали дыбом, и Ривай жадно разглядывал его фигуру, подмечая все реакции. 

— Ты красивый. Часто ходишь в зал? — буднично произнес он, опуская взгляд на его пах, точнее, на лысый член. Видимо, оценивая, как толст он будет в возбужденном состоянии.

— Как позволяет работа, — ответил Эрвин, взял его за руку и поставил перед собой. 

Не спрашивая, он сделал то, чего уже давно хотел — развязал пояс и потянул рукава вниз. Халат упал на пол, и голый Ривай отступил, позволяя себя рассмотреть. Если Эрвин сам по себе был квадратным, то Ривай, видимо, треугольным. Его красивые широкие плечи переходили в узкий таз, и ниже — в развитые мускулистые бедра. «Сам-то тоже любитель попотеть в зале, да?» — подумал Эрвин. Везде — бледная ровная кожа. В середине — бритый лобок и налившийся кровью дергающийся член. Эрвин был уверен, если он проведет рукой между его ног, то соберет всю растекшуюся клубничную смазку.

Не передать словами, как ему хотелось обладать этим телом.

— Тебе пошли бы чулки.

— Тебе тоже, красавец, — сощурился Ривай. — Ты отмылся?

— Да.

— Тогда дай мне достать флакон.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и присел у ванной, со скрипом отодвигая дрожащую створку. Вытащил темную спортивную сумку, раскрыл... а там! Эрвин от такого обилия разноцветных игрушек просто ослеп. В профессионализме Ривая сомневаться больше не приходилось, хотя не то чтобы был повод. Эрвину даже как-то не хотелось вспоминать своего одинокого телесного цвета друга, стыдливо завернутого в полотенце.

— Что, страшно, Эрвин? Боишься? — самодовольно сказал Ривай и залез в ванную. — Не бойся, это не для тебя. Чего ты так смотришь? Повернись к двери.

Эрвин обернулся в сомнении, стоит ли доверять этому опасному человеку самое дорогое, что у него есть. Мало ли что у него на уме? Ривай, кажется, уловил эти размышления и прижался к нему со спины.

— Расслабься, — он замер, поцеловав его между лопаток. — Я люблю думать о тебе, когда себя трахаю, а ты?

— Я тоже, — честно ответил Эрвин. — Люблю.

— Тогда нагнись. Сейчас будет еще лучше.

Он прогнулся в спине. Ривай коснулся его ягодиц и вдруг рассмеялся:

— У-у, если ты по дыркам и спец, Эрвин, то только по своей.

— Кто бы говорил. У тебя под ванной целая дивизия хуев.

— Я серьезно, — он залез внутрь пальцами, и Эрвин невольно напрягся. — У тебя тут женская киска вместо задницы. Такая чувствительная и темная...

Он приблизил лицо и, вытащив пальцы, облизал ему анус. Эрвин вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Ривай сжал его за ягодицы, призывая стоять смирно. Горячий и проворный язык терся о скованную, затраханную, вечно зажатую часть тела, которая ничего нежнее туалетной бумаги не знала. Округлив глаза, Эрвин смотрел на закрытую дверь, не понимая как это он вообще без этого жил всю свою жизнь. Позабыв о неприятно переполненном мочевом пузыре, все его внимание перетекло к дырке, которую потрахивал скользкий язык.

— Чистенький и мягкий, — щелкнув языком сообщил Ривай. — Ты правда опытный. Понравилось?

Эрвин не знал, что ему сказать. «Да», «да!» или «да, черт возьми, да»? Он промолчал, но Ривай ответа и не требовал. Он вылил на него смазки и заталкивал ее поочередно двумя и тремя пальцами, тихо приговаривая: «Конечно, понравилось, я же профи в области лизания твоя жопы, начальничек ты мой». Эрвин опять был без понятия, что ему на это отвечать, он вообще весь стал одним большим знаком вопроса, искривленного под гнетом ожидания кое-чего покрупнее, чем язык или пальцы. Он обернулся назад, они встретились взглядами. Ривай ритмично двигал своей рукой и, приставив член к его анусу, улыбнулся.

Когда он вошел, твердый, но при этом мягкий и горячий, то сразу стало понятно, что это не игрушка. Это все всерьез, это правда, это по-настоящему и наконец-то происходит с Эрвином. Он застонал от удовольствия, осознавая, что трахается и подчиняется Риваю, его эротической фантазии номер один, вечно серьезному мужчине, его последователю и совратителю одновременно.

Ривай не собирался останавливаться и постепенно взял быстрый, жесткий ритм, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь. Эрвин завелся, слушая пошлые шлепки о ягодицы, и он беспомощно расстонался, громко беря какую-то там крутую ноту. В ванной это звучало оглушающе.

— Живым получше, чем искусственным, да, Эрвин? — быстро произнес Ривай, пальцем подлезая под анус и растягивая его.

Да. Нет. Возможно. Эрвин взял паузу для ответа, ему надо подумать, переждать, и вообще сознание повело — его брал здесь Ривай как какую-то заказную девку, парня, шлюху, выехавшую ему на дом. Ему, наверное, нравились дамочки покрупнее, да?

Ривай двигался, слушая его слишком громкие стоны и лег ему на спину. Горячий и тяжелый, он давил Эрвина вниз, и от этого голова в голове будто что-то надулось. Мозги залило свинцом, глаза перестали понимать, что они видят, потому что Ривай схватил его член двумя руками и начал дрочить, стараясь двигать руками в том же темпе, в котором толкался бедрами. Эрвин еле держался за раковину с одной стороны и за стиральную машину с другой. Кажется, вся их бесславная возня здесь закончится быстро — и славно, и хорошо, так им и надо.

— Какой же ты громкий, блядь, — с чувством сказал он ему в спину. Эрвин кожей ощущал его дергающийся кадык и трущиеся о ребра ключицы. — Ну не молчи, повой еще, повой для меня.

Эрвин засмеялся — почему-то смешно звучало это «вой» — но постонать всласть не успел. Ривай остановился, и Эрвин снизу увидел, как он встает своими нежными ступнями на бортик, цепляясь за него побелевшими пальцами. Руки он положил на таз Эрвина, пошире расставил ноги и опять принялся его трахать, но уже под другим углом. Было неплохо, но не глубоко, у него все никак не получалось присунуть со своего насеста.

— Больше, еще, — сипло требовал Эрвин, двигаясь навстречу. — Еще!

Ривай, то падая назад, то сильно наклоняясь вперед никак не мог поймать баланс и постоянно останавливался, шумно дыша ртом и громко сглатывая.

— Я не могу так, — почти плаксиво сказал он, замирая и роняя на спину капли пота. — Я не могу.

Это какой-то несерьезный подход. Ему явно была нужна помощь извне.

— Соберись, девка, — резко сказал ему Эрвин, неловко отпустил сначала одну затекшую руку на пол, потом другую и устойчиво встал. — Обопрись о раковину и трахни меня, как ты и хотел.

— Молчи, дорогуша. Иначе что?

— Иначе я встану и выдеру тебя.

— Тц, — ответил ему Ривай, и этим все было сказано.

Каждый толчок стал глубоким, грубым, кругом стояли духота и жар. Шлепки мошонки о мошонку, хлюпанье взбитой в Эрвине роковой смазки, прерывистое дыхание...

— Вот так, — выдохнул Эрвин, — молодец. Продолжай.

Из красного члена на коврик капала смазка, но подрочить Эрвин себе не мог — руки заняты, — и удовольствие было неполным. Ривая просить помочь было без толку, он быстро стал недоступен для взаимодействия — его движения были рваные, ритм напрочь сбился. Он гнусаво разахался, постепенно все громче и громче — как какая-то нелепая обезьяна. «Лысая обезьяна» — подумал о ерунде Эрвин, и услышал, как в ванной разразился гром. Это соседи начали сверлить прямо за стеной. Звук был такой неожиданный, что Эрвин вздрогнул — настоящие городские джунгли, а не квартира — а Ривай, наоборот, с восторгом кончил внутрь. Его хватило на парочку толчков, и под конец он тяжело вздохнул, будто не трахался, а тащил мебель на свой — седьмой — этаж. Опираясь на раковину и стиралку, он еле слез обратно и шлепнулся на борт ванной.

Не слышно было ничерта, и Эрвин, кряхтя, медленно встал, ощущая слабость во всем теле. Он почти наслепую обернулся к оглушенному звуками, оргазмом, духотой Риваю, и тот медленно притянул его бедра к себе. Эрвин ощущал, как кровь оттекает от головы, а переполненный мочевой пузырь оседает в глубине таза; хотелось кончить, хотелось лечь, хотелось помочиться. На животе чувствовалось горячее дыхание, к саднящему заду подлезли прохладные пальцы, и когда Эрвин проморгался, то увидел, как Ривай по-свойски взял у него в рот, сразу пожимая под головкой губами и посасывая ее. Пальцы нежно уткнулись внутрь, давя на натруженную простату, и Эрвин думал: «Лишь бы не обоссаться прямо в него», потому что к такому фиаско никто из них двоих не готов. Под неприятную трель мерзкого сверла Эрвин, постанывая, кончил в теплый, гостеприимный рот. Не давая себе времени дотрахать туго обжимающие язык и небо, он сразу же отодвинулся. Присосавшийся Ривай потянулся за ним, намереваясь вытянуть из члена все соки — и Эрвин с ужасом понял, что сейчас зальет глотку и лицо бедного Ривая вонючей, концентрированной мочой. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он с невнятным стоном наслаждения выпустил толстую струю прямо прямо внутрь. Когда Ривай понял, что происходит, он на секунду, нет, даже меньше, на миг, шокированно поднял на него глаза, и Эрвин увидел, как по его подбородку вместе со вспененной спермой обильно потекла прозрачная жидкость. Зрелище было ужасным. Ривай тут же мотнул головой и закашлялся, желтые брызги окропили его лицо, грудь, ноги.

Чувство глобального облегчения тут же сменилось восторгом внезапно приговоренного к смерти. Эрвин искренне засмеялся и направил член в ванную, в сток — до унитаза было далековато. Сверло перестало буровить стену и наступила звенящая тишина, в которой было прекрасно слышно громкий надсадный кашель Ривая (видимо, не в то горло попало), дебильное, сдавливаемое рукой хихиканье Эрвина и поверх всего — громкое журчание струи в ванне. Запахло кислым, душным запахом мочи. И исходил он от обоссанной кожи Ривая. Резко стало не смешно.

Это был самый хуевый расклад из всех.

— Прости, — сказал Эрвин, продолжая изливаться. — Я думал, что удержусь, но не удержался.

Ривай докашлял свое, с омерзением сплевывая и держа глаза плотно сомкнутыми. Руку он выставил вперед — не подходи — но сам не двигался. Эрвин замер. Стряхнув последние капли, он быстро включил теплый душ и поспешно смыл с его тела мочу, пока Ривай не заблевал всю ванную, себя и самого Эрвина. Хотя последний чувствовал, что этого заслуживал.

— Прости-и, — опять протянул Эрвин и потянулся умыть его лицо. Ривай вздрогнул, но дал себя коснуться. Сощуриваясь, он наконец-то взглянул него.

Громыхнула дрель. Эрвин опять вздрогнул и под эти адские трели он отвернулся к раковине, чтобы взять стакан из-под зубной щетки и наполинть его водой, но оживший Ривай уже сел в ванной и подставил рот под струю проточной воды. Наполоскавшись, он выключил кран и посмотрел на вытянувшегося перед ним Эрвина, не знавшего, куда ему себя деть. Впервые задумавшись о себе, Эрвин ощутил неприятную липкость между бедер — от спермы и смазки.

Ривай засмеялся, остановив взгляд на его пунцовом лице.

— Эрвин. А раньше ты поссать не мог? — перекрикивая дрель спросил он.

— Я торопился и забыл. Прости.

— Пиздец, конечно, — сказал он. Эрвин не услышал, а просто прочитал по губам.

Ривай вздохнул, посмеиваясь о чем-то своем, опять включил воду. И, кажется, поставил на Эрвине и всех их недоразвитых отношениях крест. Мучительнее чувства нельзя было придумать, и Эрвин горел изнутри так, будто на нем прямо в этот момент какой-то мучитель ставил незримое клеймо прокаженного. Обоссался как мальчишка-энурезник. Недотерпел. Не мужчина, не начальник, он просто никто.

Ривай намыливался и шоркал себя, демонстративно смотря только перед собой. Разглядывая себя в зеркальную поверхность металлической трубы, он потер мыльными руками лицо и повернул к нему голову.

— Ой, ну только не плачь. Иди сюда, тебе тоже надо помыться.

Эрвин вылил стакан, вернул его на полку и с тяжелым сердцем переступил борт ванной. Ривай зашторился, отрезая их от светлой части комнаты, и встал к нему.

— С тебя чистая ванная. Вся, — прохладно сказал он, протягивая ему мыло.

— Ривай, — начал Эрвин, понимая, что это он еще легко отделался. — Я не хотел. Умоляю, не говори никому. И... между нами все кончено?

Брови Ривая поползли вверх. Он улыбнулся и открыл рот — будто услышал какую-то чушь.

— Ты с ума сошел? Конечно нет, — он ошалело коснулся его плеча и погладил по груди. — С тебя просто отмытая ванная. И, разумеется, предупреждение: если ты еще раз так сделаешь, то выгоню из квартиры в чем мать родила, усек?

Эрвин с нескрываемым облегчением вздохнул, опять заливаясь краской от смущения. Все в порядке, все отлично. «Еще раз» звучало так же хорошо, как звучит ангельское пение. Как «вам звонили», «вас искали», а если быть еще точнее, то как «вы приняты». 

Ривай, видя, что он переживает какую-то свою личную драму, обнял его. Немного скованно, слегка формально, ну а чего Эрвин хотел? Он же только что обоссал его. Недолго думая, он положил руки ему на плечи и обнял в ответ. Все-таки они наконец-то сделали это, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Они сделали это, и теперь им никуда друг от друга не деться. Ни на работе, ни вне ее. Жизнь их, при таком раскладе, будет как ночной кошмар и как самый сладкий сон одновременно. Ривая долго ждать не пришлось, он расслабился и быстро проникся моментом, потираясь о грудь — но в этот же момент опять завизжала дрель.

— Как же меня извел сосед-строитель, ты бы знал, — пожаловался он, поднимая на него взгляд. — Так бы и запихнул ему сверло прямо в глаз...

Эрвин засмеялся. Он подумал, что сосед наверняка слышал их крики, и так он мстил за свой порушенный душевный покой.


	5. Шутник

Эрвин услышал, как у него в кабинете надрывается телефон, когда он стоял в самом конце коридора. Не было никаких сомнений, что это тот самый вызов, который Ривай обещал делать лишь один раз на следующих условиях: «Если ты не возьмешь трубку, то я уеду, Эрвин». Помня об этом, он чуть ли не бегом пронесся по коридору и влетел к себе практически выламывая дверь.

— Алло, — выдохнул он, прижав к уху мобильник и усаживаясь в кресло.

— Я приехал, выходи, — сказал ему Ривай. — Жду десять минут, понятно?

— Ты сегодня рано, — заметил Эрвин, поглядывая на настенные часы. — Всего-то пять часов.

— Нормально, ты здесь оказался в восемь тридцать. Поехали домой через десять минут, — негромко протянул Ривай. 

В салоне у него что-то там забормотала ведущая, и Эрвин услышал гудки. Ну вот, бросил.

Покрутившись на месте, Эрвин выключил компьютер, а остальное оставил как есть. Выходя из кабинета он бормотал на разные лады волшебное «завтра», которое все начинали так любить где-то после двух часов дня, но милее его сердцу оно не становилось (хотя что-то в этом было определенно). Сотрудники тоже собирались домой, на прощанье кто-то ему даже помахал рукой. Неожиданно, но Эрвин уходил с работы первее всех.

Через девять минут он спустился на парковку и сел в свою машину. Ривай встретил его улыбкой и, выключив свет в салоне, поцеловал.

— Фу, ты пил кофе, — сказал он, в шутку морщась. Он сидел за его сиденьем в протершихся на коленях джинсах и футболке, будто весь день отдыхал и просто решил за ним заехать. Пахло каким-то сладким ароматизатором, и Эрвин тут же понял, что проведет с этим запахом весь вечер, ночь и утро. Так пахнет дом.

— Мне нравится этот запах. Ты выбирал? — спросил он, и не успел Ривай ему ответить, как вдруг раздался трескучий звон.

Сверху панели приборов зашелся маленький старомодный будильник на ножках. Эрвин высоко поднял брови, смотря на невозмутимого Ривая:

— Это что?

— Таймер на десять минут.

— Интересно. А если бы я не успел?

— Но ты же успел, — коварно улыбнулся Ривай. — Ты же у нас всегда успеваешь все сделать вовремя, да?

Он хлопнул его по колену, явно намекая на их первый раз. Ривай все время кривился, когда говорил об этом, но вспоминал об этом так часто, что Эрвин начал что-то подозревать. Он кисловато улыбнулся, следя за тем, как рука медленно смещается до паха. В то, что Ривай бы уехал он не поверил, но на всякий случай руку скинул — что за шутки такие? Хренов отпускник. Его дурная голова быстро забилась всякой ерундой.

— Хватит. Я, кстати, так и не сходил.

— А-ах, типичный Эрвин. Так спешил, что не успел поссать. А ведь путь-то у нас долгий, длинный.

— Это мы к тебе едем?

— Ага. Там нас уже ждет ужин, только осталось разогреть.

Эрвин прижался лбом к окну. Это же стоять в пробках, на одной улице, потом на второй... Да и завтра утром как-то ехать... Жизнь — одна сплошная пробка.

— Да блин. 

— Что такое?

— Есть что-то ироничное в том, что ты вышел на отпуск, а катаешься на работу каждый день.

— Ну кто-то же тебя должен контролировать, — сердечно сказал Ривай и потрепал его по коленке. — А за туалет не переживай. Если до дома не утерпишь, то ты можешь сделать это здесь. Я подстелил под чехол непромокаемую клеенку, так что, Эрвин, хоть зассысь тут.

— Рива-ай, — протянул Эрвин. — Мне не нравятся твои шутки. Мы же остановимся где-нибудь по дороге?

Тот прерывисто засмеялся и вместо ответа дал ему в руки замотанную в целлофан булочку.

— Перекуси, Эрвин, чтобы не съесть весь противень дома. Так и быть, чай не предлагаю.

Они тронулись, донельзя довольный Ривай сделал музыку погромче. Эрвин разбинтовал булку и пальцем незанятой руки попытался подлезть под чехол. Далеко и неудобно, но вот если наклониться...

— Так мы остановимся? — спросил он, шаря под стянутой тканью.

— Ахаха, — ответил сияющий Ривай.

Как раз тогда, когда Эрвин нащупал уголок клеенки.

_fin_


End file.
